


Colors

by JSchlatts_Sideburns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blue - Freeform, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Colors, Dream Sex, M/M, Mask, Mental Institutions, Orange, Red - Freeform, black - Freeform, colorblind, green - Freeform, sunset, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSchlatts_Sideburns/pseuds/JSchlatts_Sideburns
Summary: " I've always liked the color blue. Maybe because it's the only color I can see... maybe it's because I resonates with me. But he's green, I know he is. Fuck- I want green."*Out of everything, George wishes that they'd stop bugging him about the medication.He wasn't going to take it, and why was it a big deal if he did?They'd ask him if Green hurt him- how was he supposed to answer?Yes.Green hurt him.But not in the way they would expect, so he kept it to himself.No one would need to know, no one would wonder why George would repeatedly ask to take melatonin at five in the afternoon.No one would wonder why he was so needy  for Green.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Colors

Blue was always my favorite color.

Maybe it was because it was the only one I could see. 

Of course, I'd love to take a stroll on the beach, dip my toes in the sand. But the beauty is taken away when the only thing you can see is the blue of the ocean and sky.

I guess I cant be too picky about the colors I get to see, there are people who cant see at all and a lot of them are happy. I just wish I could see more then the blues and the disgusting shades of disoriented colors. 

They're all so dark. They always seem to scream at me, to taunt me and tell me bad things.

My parents thought it'd be a good idea to try and have me imagine the colors as nice people, I was young and moldable then. Perhaps they thought they could cure me if I thought hard enough. Jokes on them, it would never be enough. I would never be able to see the colors I so desperately wanted to.

I liked the nice people I was able to come up with, the yellow one was always kind - he liked bees. He told me his name was Tubbo.

Red was loud and obnoxious - my adolescent mind tried to gather inspiration for him, red was always a hard color for me to decipher. I chose to have him represent one of the kids in my neighborhood, his name was Tommy. He swore a lot. 

I had an even worse time with orange. I always wanted to see the different shades of that amazing color, my mother told me that foxes looked like that. I thought of a boy with fox ears and a tail, his name was Fundy.

Blue was super easy for me as it was the only color I could ever see. His name was Wilbur, he played the guitar just like my father, and since he shared many similarities as my dad, he became the father of Fundy, or orange.

My mother always used to show me flashcards of different animals, she told me that pigs were pink. I like the color pink - so it became a pig-boy!

Black wasn't really a color, but rather a shade. Almost all of the other colors looked like it, so I made him very friendly but also very nice, he was engaged to Neon, who I named Karl. He was always very kind to me, I gave him the name Nick - but he liked Sapnap better, so that's what I call him. 

But there was one more color that I needed to choose.

And fuck, this was the best person I had ever come up with.

Green was hot, he had this arrogant façade to him and for some reason I just wanted him to be mine. He was mean to Red and Yellow, but always always nice to me. He was like this knight in shining armor and I was the princess stuck in the tower. 

But it got bad, to the point where I started seeing him in my dreams. I tried to give him the name Clay, but he told me to never call him that again - he was scary at that point, and I never ever want to see him upset. His name is Dream. 

My parents thought it would be better to send me to a psych ward, they told me it was just for a little while - just until I could get the help I would need, but that wasn't it. 

They dropped me off and drove away, never once turning around to come and get me. They didn't bother to stop by and see if I was okay, they just signed a waver and told me they'd get me when I was better.

I have no clue what the waiver was for. Maybe they have the authority to kill me if I step out of line. 

The familiar sound of high heels on the cold, empty floor made its way through the hallways. The buzzing sound of the flickering white lights overhead calmed me down.

Maybe the lights have some sort of drugs in them that have the ability to calm me down. But that would be stupid - although anything could happen.

"George, how are you feeling today?" Her voice was soft but almost careful, as if she was treating me as I was a bomb ready to go off if she made any sudden movements. As far as I was concerned I don't have a history of violent actions against the nurses, doctors, and therapists. But they could take any of my actions as violent if they wanted to.

"I feel fine, just a little sleepy." It was a lie, I wasn't tired at all but I wanted to go back to sleep again, I wanted to see him.

"Really? I've been told that you sleep for over half the day. Is it because of this man you've been talking about?" There it was, the question about Green.

I hesitated, my voice catching in my throat as I looked around the room, anywhere but at her. I don't want to talk about him. But I nodded, it was the truth.

"Does he hurt you?"  
  


_"Dream, fuck please-" George whined, tilting his head to the side more as the other kissed it._

_"Oh? You're needy, aren't you?" His voice whispered, his masked lifted up slightly over his lips so that he could kiss the others neck.  
_

_"N-no..." George lied, whining even more. "I'm yours."_   
  


"N-no, he doesn't." I replied, the thoughts of the dreams coming back. I defiantly should not have let my voice waver, it made me seem as if I was lying.

"You know he can't hurt you, he isn't real." Fuck, it wasn't fair. So what if he wasn't real? it didn't matter, it felt real to me.

I unconsciously put my hand up to my neck, shuddering softly even if there was nothing there. In my dreams, hickey's covered my neck and they felt so so good. So what is she said Dream wasn't real, the dreams were and I would never ever stop trying to get to him.

"George, I can not help you if you don't let me."

"I don't want help, there's nothing wrong with me." I said venomously, rolling my eyes as I looked down at my hands. They were twitching in the cold as I balled them into fists.

She sighed and stood up, brushing off her clothing and holding the binders close to her body. "Alright then, I believe you know that you have a new room mate?" She said softly, going over to the door and opening it, she was waiting for me to get up.

I nodded and stood up as well, following her out the door and back to my room. The small pillows that felt like rocks against my head. The second bed that often sat unoccupied in my room because I was a 'danger' to the others in this godforsaken building.

That's false, I don't believe god has touched this place in a long time.

I frowned and looked at the bed, this time there was someone lying in it, something covered their face and they didn't seem to notice me as I looked at the ceiling.

"Clay, this is your roommate, George."

"I told you not to call me that, my name is Dream."


End file.
